


[盾冬]The Days

by neriumoleander



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriumoleander/pseuds/neriumoleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隊3結尾如果Bucky先做別的選擇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 為了肉～

　　　如果Bucky沒有那麼快選擇冰凍自己。

　　「抱歉，我應該一起去幫你的朋友。」

　　瓦甘達潔白明亮的治療室內，Bucky躺在床上，右手掛著點滴，左手斷裂處簡單將破碎面修整，以防水材質的護具套起來。

　　Steve在床邊的椅子坐下，Bucky右臉頰上還貼著紗布，Steve主動接下每日換藥的工作。

　　「放心，我有強力的幫手。」Steve輕碰他的臉頰，Bucky轉頭朝向Steve，讓他能更方便處理臉上的傷口。Steve的手指輕輕撕下固定紗布的透氣膠帶，拿開那塊沾有些許組織液的紗布。

　　Steve的動作，像是對待易碎物那樣小心翼翼，Bucky想笑他的神經質，胸口卻有點暖，最終只是望著Steve。

　　「怎麼了？」Steve拿著吸飽生理食鹽水的棉棒，輕輕滾上以縫線固定癒合的傷口。

　　「沒什麼，跟我談談你的幫手。」

　　Steve將使用過的棉棒丟入垃圾桶裡，換上沾有促進傷口癒合的藥液，這會有些疼，Steve動作放得再輕，Bucky還是不免皺眉。

　　「是蟻人的朋友。」Steve轉移Bucky的注意力，說：「雖然叫蟻人，不過最後變得超級巨大的那個人。」

　　Bucky輕笑：「飛來盪去發射蜘蛛網的小鬼、縮小變大的傢伙、用念能力移動物體的女孩。Steve，是這個世界太過瘋狂，還是我還沒從夢裡醒來？」

　　「還有外星生物入侵，從宇宙來、比月球更遠的星球來的。」

　　玻璃珠般清澄的眼望著Steve，金髮男人挑眉，說：「我可沒說謊。」

　　新的紗布覆在傷口上，撕下長度適當的透氣膠帶貼上Bucky臉上固定，指尖碰到他臉上的鬍子，Steve想起過去，不管在布魯克林，還是在軍隊裡，Bucky總把自己打理得乾乾淨淨。

　　進入治療室的護理人員讓Steve抽回手，那人俐落地將Bucky手上的點滴移除，對Steve說：「可以回房休息了。」

　　Bucky的傷勢不需要整天躺在床上，但經過評估，每日需要些電解質等必要養分，而這個藥物會產生嗜睡的副作用。這兩天Steve都會送Bucky過來，再算好時間接人，陪他回到瓦甘達國王為他們準備的住處；即便那地方與治療室在同一棟建築，只要搭電梯到下面幾層的距離。

　　失去左臂的Bucky在行動上已經做得夠好，僅偶爾會失去平衡，另外還在適應以一隻手處理處理生活事物。

　　「什麼時候出發？」

　　「傍晚。」將Bucky送回房裡，看見他眼裡的擔憂，Steve有些開心；這雙眼中對Steve Rogers的所有情緒，擔憂、信任、不捨甚至不甘，讓Steve獲得歸屬感。

　　「我會盡快回來，在我回來前，可別做傻事。」Steve試圖開玩笑：「比如打不開酒瓶就把瓶口捏碎之類的。」

　　「這裡沒有酒，醫生也禁止酒精。」Bucky望向Steve，道：「你才是那個別做傻事的人…但你非去不可，我也該去的…。」

　　Steve將手覆上Bucky的臉頰—沒有傷的那邊。

　　「我也希望在任何時時刻，你都在我身邊…但有個地方能回來，回到有你的地方…」

　　碰觸、語氣、眼神，如絲絨般的溫柔圍繞，Bucky往Steve靠近，擊潰Steve眼中最後一點猶豫。雙唇輕輕碰觸，而後貼緊彼此，Steve將他牢牢攬入懷裡。

　　臉頰擦過Bucky臉上的紗布時，Steve停下深吻，抵住Bucky的額，低語：「我…你現在身體還沒好…」

　　「我想你，Steve…讓我只要想著你就好…」Bucky主動貼上唇，Steve盡量放輕動作回應，過輕的撫摸，搔癢般地讓Bucky笑著扭動。

　　「嘿、壞小子…」

　　Steve抱起Bucky有點不穩的身軀，將他放倒在床上；Steve脫下自己的上衣，露出精實的胸膛，滿是令人窒息的雄性慾望，覆在Bucky身上。

　　溫柔舔咬在頸窩的唇舌慢慢加重力道，留下清晰的印記，這感受讓Bucky顫抖地摟住Steve，自喉間發出呻吟。這甜美的聲音鼓勵Steve在Bucky身上留下記號，推起他的上衣，將吻落在胸前、腹部、腰側；腰際讓Bucky的反應最大，他的手緊絞床單弓身，自鼻腔間傳出陣陣嚶嚀。

　　「嗯嗯……」Bucky咬唇加重呼吸的幅度，直到胸膛被Steve壓住，窒息感讓他張口喘氣，立刻被Steve吻住；Bucky以舌回擊，在這些技巧的細膩度上，Steve還是略遜一籌。

　　糾纏濕熱的吻分開時，Steve以拇指輕輕壓住Bucky臉上紗布一角，沙啞地說：「別這麼激烈…我可不想弄傷你…」

　　Bucky只是微笑，舌尖滑過下唇，不是刻意挑逗，只是唇上有液體的反射動作。Steve盡量克制衝動地在Bucky頸肩咬了一口，而後起身在床頭櫃拿了灌東西放在床上，那是用來擦在皮膚乾裂處的膠狀乳液，在西伯利亞的戰鬥很短暫，但已經兩年多沒有好好照顧自己的Bucky相當需要。

　　下身的衣物被Stebe褪去，一腿架在Steve肩上，一腿曲放在床上；將下體赤裸展現在他人面前，讓Bucky閉眼別過臉，更加清晰感受Steve的吻落在腳踝、小腿，溫熱的手掌輕輕撫弄跨間依然柔軟的物體。

　　Bucky記得男人有性慾時該有的狀況，不僅此時，這兩年來他未曾有那樣的生理反應，猜想這是改造的後遺症，但念頭一轉，日夜擔憂追兵與夢靨，少一種生理狀況煩心也好。

　　Steve沒有問，溫柔撫摸後，手指沾了膠狀乳液深入後方。

　　「嗯…」Bucky盡量張開腿，讓手指能順利深入，一根、兩根…配合每次抽出與插入起伏的呼吸，這氣息、偶爾發出的呻吟、臉頰滑落的汗珠、被咬紅挺立的乳頭，誘惑Steve無法忍耐地掏出勃發的物體，抵在微張的入口。

　　「嗯！」被強硬撐開、擠入碩大灼熱的物體，Bucky皺起眉頭，努力放鬆身體好讓男人進入。由體內傳來的熱度，讓眼眶裡堆起淚水。

　　「抱歉、我不想弄痛你的…」Steve的聲音沙啞，也被Bucky窒礙的腔道箍得難受。

　　「嗯…不是難受…」Bucky伸手，Steve本要握住他，但Bucky仍繼續往上伸長，直到貼上Steve的臉；Steve便將自己的手覆在他的手背上。

　　「只是…好久了…終於…」

　　Steve側頭親吻他的手心，兩手抓在Bucky腰上，強硬深入讓兩人緊緊貼合在一起；感受他體內的溫熱，兩人交錯的脈動。Steve俯身親吻Bucky。他很想問，這兩年為什麼不出現？但Steve也知道答案，他不想帶來麻煩。他是一個如此美好、善良的人，選擇自己承擔。

　　「Bucky…」

　　Steve緩緩抽動，在臀部的膠狀乳液有如黏著劑般沾在兩人皮膚上，在往外抽時的拉扯感與貼合時的黏膩，讓Bucky背脊發麻地顫抖；Steve也被黏膩以及身下人的呻吟弄得心口搔癢，一次撞得比一次更重。

　　粗壯物體在腸道翻攪，擦過內壁某處，讓Bucky身體一緊，驚叫出聲；Steve沒有錯過或是誤會他的反應，測試地擦過幾個角度後得到答案。

　　「啊、Steve…」

　　Steve捧住他的臉，避免Bucky慌亂中將有傷口的那側壓在枕頭上，小心地避開紗布親吻臉頰、耳朵，吸吮柔軟的耳垂，沉重的氣息自Bucky耳邊吹拂。

　　Bucky以為自己失去的生理反應，在堪稱粗暴的摩擦中升起，迎向久違的高潮時，他張口狠狠咬在Steve肩上。

　　繃緊的身軀讓Steve暫時停下動作，任Bucky手、腳、口以及下體緊緊的掐住自己。不覺得疼，每個施加在身上的力道、貼在身上的溫度，都令Steve感到充實，滿足他曾經失去的那部分。

　　待Bucky放鬆了些，Steve直起身子，看著兩人被Bucky體液沾濕的腹部，握住未消退的物體撫摸，那前端又吐出些許體液。

　　「剛剛還有點擔心你並不是那麼想要呢…」

　　「傻…瓜…」帶著泣音的話語，引來Steve溫和的抽送，習慣Steve的那裏變得柔軟，脈動跟隨Steve的節奏合而為一，雙腿被壓  
在胸前承受Steve的撞擊，久違的高潮與藥效讓Bucky的腦袋愈來愈昏沉。

　　Steve漸漸加快的動作維持他的意識，再次迎向高潮，Steve同時將體液留在他體內，都宛如在雲朵上仰望燦爛藍天般的虛幻、美好。

　　Steve打算把握出發前的時間，替昏睡過去的Bucky清理身體時，卻被拉住，那人迷糊地說：「就這樣…留著…」

　　這險些讓Steve欺上昏睡的人，他無奈地微笑，親吻Bucky的額；他可不想讓Bucky之後不舒服，不能答應Bucky的要求。拿濕毛  
巾擦拭Bucky的身體，分開他的腿，將留在他體內的體液掏出。

　　看著被自己操紅的穴口吐出白濁液體，Steve羞愧地起反應，略帶歉意地看著昏睡的Bucky，就這樣對著他自慰，將體液落在Bucky的小腹上。

　　衝動過去後，Steve滿是歉意，替Bucky擦拭乾淨，穿好衣服蓋緊被子，與Bucky要了一個吻之後，讓自己專注即將出發的任務。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一不小心太認真，肉只有一點點不開心

2.

　　Sam試著釐清現況，自從在海底監獄看到Steve開始，他所推測的事態發展都被推翻。

　　他們在一台沒見過的隱形戰機裡，Clint粗暴的甩開由海底監獄發出的導彈與追擊戰機。甩開追兵，飛行狀態穩定後，Sam才有心情將狀況整理一遍。

　　在監獄中看到Steve時，Sam感到很欣慰，這表示前往西伯利亞的任務成功了，而他們在機場與註冊派產生的混亂，就有機會平反。直到Steve深後冒出如同蟻人那樣放大的身形，那女人說：「我們有7分鐘能離開。」

　　Sam的笑容僵在臉上，他很快反應過來這是劫獄；糟糕的不是美國隊長劫獄，而是讓他選擇採取這種行動的背景，復仇者在政治上更糟了嗎？Sam沒有花時間在此時研究，快速跟上Steve與其他一同被救出的夥伴。

　　「那個女孩在下面兩層。」

　　「Hope，妳帶他們離開，我去找Wanda。」

　　「囚禁那女孩的空間有點麻煩，你需要技術高超的鎖匠。」Hope說著，丟了一個控制螞蟻的信號機給Scott。

　　「你跟隊長下去。」

　　Scott一臉有話想問，但被Hope的眼神制止，他戴上發信器，一時還不知該往哪走。

　　在宛如癱瘓，敞開大門的海底監獄停機坪，停著一台沒見過的戰機，Sam明白來這裡的只有Steve以及看來是蟻人夥伴的女人，Tony呢？他承認自己的錯誤，對法案的態度還是沒有轉圜的空間嗎？

　　比起Sam的焦慮，Clint很快接受現況，坐在駕駛艙研究戰機的操作，在隊長等人上戰機後，立刻起飛。

 

　　「好了。」Clint確認甩開追兵後，問：「我們接下來要去哪？」

　　「瓦甘達，Wanda需要幫助。」

　　Steve將一直抱在懷裡的Wanda放在戰機座椅上，替她綁好安全帶；她身上的束縛衣已經解開，但脖子上的腦波控制器仍在，那讓她像是一個毫無情感的洋娃娃。

　　Sam不忍心多看這樣的Wanda，Scott解釋：「我擔心貿然解開會傷害到她，需要多一點時間處理。」

　　Scott查看這台戰機的設備，找到器材將Wanda脖子上的腦波控制器與終端連接，研究該怎麼順利拆下這東西。

　　Clint看著Wanda，平靜地問：「我知道讓你做這件事已經表示局勢很糟，但情況到底有多嚴峻？」

　　「沒什麼改變，你們是自由或是受囚禁，這是唯一的不同之處。」Steve說得很輕鬆，彷彿劫獄不是件什麼嚴重的事。

　　「但都還是政府眼中的罪犯就是了。」Sam真沒想過會有背上這個身分的一天。「在西伯利亞，發生什麼了？」

　　看Steve皺起眉頭，Sam感到心虛與愧疚，他將兩人的去處提供給Tony，並沒有幫上他們，反而讓事情更糟？他不認為Tony會須臾尾蛇對人道歉，就為了套出情報；但若西伯利亞ˇ的事件沒能順利解決，Steve來劫獄的神情又怎麼能如此輕鬆泰然？

　　「好，我要替她解開這東西了。」Scott讓所有人的視線專注在Wanda身上，腦波控制器的紅光黯淡，然後自她脖子落下。Clint上前輕拍她的臉頰：「嘿。」

　　Wanda驚恐地抽了口氣，在Clint不斷安撫下，她的眼神終於對焦在他身上；她眨眼看了看周遭，終於放鬆下來。

　　「妳還好嗎？」Steve問。

　　「嗯…」Wanda扶住額頭：「有人趁機敲我的頭嗎？」

　　「沒事了。」Clint摟了她一下，Wanda問：「我們現在是什麼狀況？」

　　「正在問呢。」Clint說完，眾人眼光都放在Steve身上。

　　Steve有些遲疑地看著每個夥伴，謹慎地說：「那裡…是蘇聯進行冬兵計畫的地方，除了實驗體，還有冬兵執行任務時的紀錄。」

　　「Zemo找到他想要的…不是那五個超級戰士，他把他們都殺了。而是一個影像紀錄，他們命令冬兵，製造Howard夫婦死於車禍意外的假象。」

　　Scott希望耳中通信器沒有傳出Pym對Howard遭遇冷言的評論，看向Hope，而她給Scott一個『不要白目』的凌厲眼神。

　　Sam摀住臉，可以猜想得到接下來的發展，他臉上的瘀青還在疼；Tony在當下怎麼可能保持冷靜。

　　「Steve我很抱歉，我希望你們能有幫手，所以告訴他…」

　　「不是你的問題。Zemo的目標明確，就算不是當下，他也會有其他方式利用那東西達到目的，讓復仇者聯盟分崩離析。」

　　「他還好嗎？」Wanda問，他們明白她問的是誰。

　　「在瓦甘達。這架飛機也是國王協助借予，等到了瓦甘達，你們可以選擇要去哪。」

　　「我想我暫時踏不上美國本土。」Sam說。

　　「暫時遊蕩，看局勢再說。」Clint聳肩。

　　「除了上高中以外。」Wanda說著，看了一眼Clint。

　　「我…」

　　Hope截斷Scott的話：「Maggie說你三個月內別接近Cassie。」以及Pym在通信器裡冷言：『要找Stark麻煩不說，還讓蟻人裝被政府沒收，雖然已經被Hope回收，但我們也要暫時避風頭。』

　　Steve苦笑：「好吧，我得研究瓦甘達的物價。」

　　「我們的帳戶都被凍結了吧。」Scott頗有經驗地說。

 

　　戰機的停機坪就在Bucky所在的大樓附近，T'Challa以友相待，讓Steve能自由進出幾個地方。他們回到瓦甘達時是凌晨，但已在戰機上聯絡醫療室，下飛機就有人接Wanda做檢查，Clint陪著她，Hope說她得回去，與停機坪人員溝通後，變出一台直升機離開。

　　Sam看著瓦甘達的夜空，怎麼身邊的人都如此冷靜，根本不知道該怎麼面對明天啊！

　　Steve拍拍他的肩：「殿下也替你們安排房間，先休息，明天再討論；Bukcy…也很擔心你們。」

　　「他…還好嗎？」Sam猜想Bucky沒與Steve一同出現，一定傷勢不輕。

　　「你可以直接問他。」就像對待一個朋友那樣。

　　Steve確認過Wanda的狀況無礙，都回到國王為他們準備的房間後，才走回自己的。都在同一個樓層，還有公用的起居室，據說這是他們研究員、醫療人員的宿舍。

　　房裡的燈是亮的，Bucky坐在書桌前，停下書寫筆記，轉頭打量Steve，確認他身體狀況，才說：「他們沒事？」

　　「嗯。」Steve先是看到他臉頰上的紗布不見，再看到Bucky濕潤的頭髮，看來是洗澡時弄濕就撕下紗布。他拿出吹風機替他吹乾，看著Bucky沾著濕髮的後頸，Steve想起自己出門前，對昏睡的Bucky自慰，這讓Steve莫名羞愧。他看向Bucky攤開的筆記轉移思緒，上面都是片段文字；那些解讀出來，就是一個謀殺事件，甚至政治陰謀。

　　Steve無法要求Bucky別去想這些，將過去串聯起來，還原事件真相，才能找到源頭，讓真正該負責的人現形。即便很多人已經不在世上，呈現真相，是踏出過去所必要一步。

　　關掉吹風機，Steve以指梳理Bucky的頭髮。

　　「抱歉。」Steve脫口而出。

　　「嗯？」Bucky輕聲反問。

　　「我…告訴他們西伯利亞與Tony發生的事。」Steve認為與Bucky相關的事，Bucky應該在場，不該由他轉述議論；那場面對Bucky會更慘忍，但Bucky可以面對，他與他一起面對。

　　「…應該的。」Bucky的語氣很平靜：「那些事，確實發生過。」

　　「今天的救援任務，沒有任何鋼鐵衣相關的追兵，他就算對我還有不滿，也已經沉澱情緒。」

　　Bucky沒有回應，Steve找出房裡準備的備用藥品，替Bucky臉上的傷口再次上藥，蓋上紗布；將視線自傷口移開，對上Bucky因藥物吃痛含水的眼，Steve躊躇了會，才將Bucky的臉拉近吻了吻他的唇。Steve還不太能適應如此甜蜜的親暱，怕自己過於衝動。

　　「我…去洗澡。」

　　Steve真覺得自己像是青春期的小鬼，Bucky一個眼神就能撩起他的慾望，他躲入浴室裡，打開蓮蓬頭掩蓋自慰的動靜，卻聽到Bucky敲響浴室的門，

　　雖然說有乾濕分離的隔間，但馬桶也是在浴室裡，如果Bucky有需要，他不能裝作沒注意。

　　Steve拿起浴巾圍在腰上開門，Bucky倚著牆，好玩地打量Steve。他臉上不是剛剛深陷過去的茫然糾結，有一點更久遠前會與Steve開玩笑的神色，還有一點緊張的羞澀。

　　Steve的腦袋想問他：『怎麼了？』，手卻是把Bucky撈過來吻住。只要Bucky沒拒絕，Steve就不打算停下。

　　Bucky的背底在牆上，兩腿分開掛在Steve臂彎裡，以沐浴乳潤滑的後方在抽插間搗弄成細白泡沫，帶出黏膩的水聲浴室裡迴盪。

　　「Steve、Steve…」Bucky隨著Steve節奏呼喚他的名字，如此魂牽夢縈的甜美呼喚，Steve多希望要求Bucky，日後什麼都別想，只要想著他就好。


	3. 3

3.

　　就算當天凌晨才休息，Steve還是下指令，7:30早餐，8:00與T'Challa會面。對經常出任務的特工們來說，這不是難事，況且在監獄裡無聊得要命，此刻不需要多餘的休息，反而期待活動筋骨。

　　因此當Steve與Bucky從房間出來時，其他四人已經在起居室，桌上擺滿國王特意囑咐款待的豐盛早餐。

　　「早。」Steve上前與他們打招呼，Bucky在他身後半步，臉上的鬍子已經剃乾淨。

　　清晨時，Bucky全身無力地坐在浴室地上，Steve拿著蓮蓬頭替他沖洗身體，不時將唇貼在Bucky身上。當唇不知道地幾次吻上Bucky的臉頰，被水打溼的鬍子搔過Steve的舌尖，令他發笑地看著Bucky。

　　這也讓Bucky跟著微笑，問：『怎麼？』

　　『我記得是你教我剃鬍子。』

　　『你還把自己弄傷了。』Bucky笑得更開，那時Steve不僅個子比人小，就連鬍子也長得比別人少，但很堅持要刮鬍子，做個有整潔有禮的成年人。

　　Steve起身把刮鬍刀拿過來，說：『我會小心，不會讓你臉上再多個傷。』

　　Bucky微笑，仰頭，閉起眼。

　　你以前都會把自己打理得乾乾淨淨。Steve沒敢把這句話說出口。

　　Bucky不是沒回憶起過去自己的習慣，只是下意識迴避那段單純美好的老日子，那些溫暖回憶，比黑暗冷血的殺手任務更令Bucky崩潰。此時Steve指尖傳來的溫度，全身因Steve顫抖的細胞，讓他能更加踏實地站在這個世界。

　　第一步，是再次與Steve的朋友見面。

　　在機場時間的緊迫，其他人就算知道他曾是『惡名昭彰』的冬兵，當下不過是有共同目標，僅聞其名的陌生同夥；對Bucky的信賴，完全來自他們對Steve的信任。此時他們得知的任務目標曾有Stark的父母，又會怎麼看待？

　　然而Bucky刮去鬍子的乾淨臉龐，比他身為冬兵的行為，甚至空蕩的左手先吸引其他人的目光。

　　「巴恩斯中士？美國隊長的青梅竹馬？」Scott又是一臉見到『傳說人物』的興奮神情。

　　Bucky冷淡地看向Steve，傳達：這如果是要表示『大家都接納你』的演出，也太浮誇。Steve無奈搖頭，他可真不知道Scott是怎麼想的，

　　「我先前居然沒認出是你，真想不到能見到你本人…」Scott起身，打算像與Steve打招呼時那樣，與傳說來個握手或是拍肩，看見Bucky警戒、質疑的眼神，才意識到有哪裡不太對。他先前一直沒把冬兵、Bucky、巴恩斯中士畫上等號。畢竟已經為國捐軀的巴恩斯中士，怎麼會在七十多年後出現，世上也未必只有一人叫Bucky。

　　他的手快碰到Bucky肩膀時停住，空蕩的左臂讓他驚呼：「哇，抱歉，這…你還好嗎？」

　　Bucky愣了一下，平靜回道：「原本就是機械手臂。」

　　Sam不悅地拍了下Scott，示意他坐回位子；Steve拉開椅子，引導Bucky坐下。

　　「所以…」Clint咬著麵包，說：「就算解開誤會，怎麼有機會接受他的協助？」

　　「他跟著Tony到西伯利亞，得知真相，親手逮捕引發爆炸的Zemo。」

　　Bucky走入起居室時，就快速打量過所有人，大多都沒有特別明顯的傷勢，除了Sam的臉。伸手拿麵包時，他刻意朝Sam看了一眼。Steve的朋友若是受傷，Bucky無法拋開起因於自己的愧疚感。但是對Sam，就是難以老實的關心。

　　「你看起來真慘。」

　　Sam白了一眼，回道：「昨天在這裡做X光顯示顴骨有裂痕，表面瘀青，但要吃要喝都不妨礙。」

　　Steve這時用麵皮包了一個火腿捲餅，放在Bucky的餐盤上，Sam指了那個捲餅，說：「我好得很，也不需要別人替我做這些。」

　　「我很樂意為他這麼做。」Steve替Bucky回完話，莫名的沉默圍繞餐桌，直到Steve帶Bucky到樓上的治療室。再過5分鐘就是與T'Challa約定的時間，他們的身分敏感，不適合出現在瓦甘達其他高層面前，國王會來這裡見他們。

　　「我等下就回來。」

　　看兩人消失在電梯門後，Scott放輕聲音：「我突然想到…他們是從同一個房間出來的…」

　　「別深究。」Sam制止。

　　「那是隊長的好友，又失去的手臂，多照顧他並不奇怪。」Wanda替Scott提供思考方向。

　　曾為復仇者夥伴的人都明白，尋找Bucky是Steve的祕密任務；雖然說是祕密，但他們經常一起出動，畢竟目標是九頭蛇。

　　而他們一樣關心Bucky的傷勢，觀察到他脖子上不能說是傷勢的痕跡，突然覺得自己管太多。

　　四人不約而同望向窗外，瓦甘達的鬱鬱蒼森是如此寧靜美好。

＊＊＊

　　T'Challa向他們尋求協助。瓦甘達自認嚴格看守振金，然而蘇科維亞事件，讓他們發現盜賣的量比想像更多；他們的理想，是一點都不能外流。世界各國都覬覦殘留在蘇科維亞的振金，其回收歸屬一直是爭議，兩年來未曾間斷。再者潛伏在瓦甘達境外的盜賣者，擅自到他國抓人，不小心會引發更麻煩的政治問題。

　　某方面，T'Challa有點嚮往復仇者聯盟的自由度；當然，他們也引發了政治麻煩。

　　「打聽盜賣集團的路線？這跟我以前的工作沒什麼差別。」Clint不反對瓦甘達國王的請託，再者，T'Challa來到，主動喊出Clint的全名，稱他是勇敢的鬥士，讓多疑的特工很快理解隊長的判斷，這是個值得信賴的國王。

　　「把東西不引人注目的拿回來，我是挺熟練的。」Scott有點無奈，他不是真的那麼愛偷東西。

　　「有機會修補過去造成的錯，這沒甚麼不好。」Wanda一直都在關心蘇科維亞的重建，人民雖被拯救，但那塊土地、那個國家該如何再次成為一個家？在蘇科維亞地底可能隱藏的資源歸屬未終結前，那塊土地不會回到蘇科維亞人民手中。

　　「我只是追隨我所認為正確的事。」Sam的立場依然單純。

 

　　Bucky自治療室回房休息醒來後，Steve將他們的決定告訴他。

　　「你會有一個小隊，跟隨你打擊犯罪。」想起過去的咆嘯突擊隊，Bucky微笑：「真希望我也在裡面。」

　　但是在兩天前，當T'Challa說可以替他設計新手臂時，Bucky拒絕這份好意。

　　『我…不知道還有多少人能啟動腦袋裡的程序…我不知道是不是該繼續讓自己有戰鬥的能力…』

　　此時說的希望，真的僅止於美好藍圖；Steve也不願意見到Bucky再被人利用，他希望摯愛之人，就這樣留在安全的地方。

　　Steve與Bucky並肩坐在床沿，握住Bucky的手，認真地凝視湖綠的雙眼：「我會找到讓你擺脫詛咒的方法。」

　　Bucky輕啄他的唇，笑著：「我相信你會。」

　　如此自然的親近，令Steve感到飄然，開心得不踏實。過往壓抑在社會道德底下的愛戀，自確認自己的心意後，二十多年彼此眼神的你追我跑，幾次擦槍走火，讓他們愧疚逃避好些天；再次的相逢是奇蹟，如此放縱的黏膩，是變得坦率還是不顧一切？

　　輕輕吸吮Bucky的唇，想著早上Bucky一時半刻站不起來，Steve更加壓抑讓彼此的接觸僅止於此，卻又因憶起旖旎風光而躁動。

　　「Buck、我…」Steve是想說等在晚餐時開會，Bucky也會參加，就算不一同出任務，他也是小隊的一份子。Bucky壓住他的唇，輕聲說：「我知道。」

　　Bucky單手解開Steve的褲頭，被壓抑的物體自衣物間伸展而出，握入手裡搓揉。Steve攔住Bucky打算彎身到他跨間的動作，將他抱在懷裡親吻。

　　手指輕撫仍在Bucky臉頰上的紗布：「我不想讓你受傷，這樣就夠了。」

　　Steve感受施加在那裏的手勁，不時劃過前端挑、壓的指腹，回憶Bucky無法抑制的嚶嚀聲。隱約可聽聞的機械音自Bucky的斷臂傳出，是義肢捕捉連接處肌肉動作，傳達命令讓金屬臂反應的輕微運作聲。

　　與Bucky親近時，Steve一直能聽見手臂的運作聲，Bucky想傳達給左臂甚麼指令呢？應該是擁抱自己吧，為了補足Bucky無法施出的力氣，Steve將他抱得更緊。

　　「嗯…」聽見Bucky吃痛的聲音，Steve略為放鬆：「抱歉。」

　　Bucky仰頭咬住Steve的耳垂作為回應，甚至刻意發出陣陣呻吟，加快手上套弄的速度。Steve將左手覆上與Bucky一起動作，不趕快結束，他真的擔心不可收拾。在彼此粗重的喘息間，宣洩在兩人手中。

　　Steve親吻Bucky的臉頰享受快感後的餘韻，Bucky垂眼看著沾有體液的手，反應過來時已經伸舌舔了一口，品嘗Steve的味道。

　　他想起某次藉酒意，兩人擁吻撫摸彼此，讓兩人的慾望磨蹭，體液沾滿對方的腹部。每當逃避一陣子，他們會再次藉口酒醉相逢，即便他很清楚，酒精對Steve起不了作用。

　　不願再自欺欺人，Bucky享受這瘋狂又甜美愛戀，卻不知道這動作幾乎讓Steve把持不住。

　　Bucky明白Steve會以公事為重，完美的冷靜下來；但猜測不到，在正事結束後，Steve會以多強烈的方式回報。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過場肉～～ 為何肉變成過場呢，我是想寫肉文的啊

4.

像是要把錯過的時間補回，兩人貪婪地向對方索求，不覺得累，更不感到膩。討論完日後工作模式回到房裡，Steve迫不及待就吻住Bucky。

瓦干達的政局裡，T’Challa想法與政權未必穩固，但支援、隱匿Steve等人的行動仍綽綽有餘，但他們仍得避免不必要的麻煩。Bucky提出許多隱匿行動的方式，還能與Clint交流心得，那是九頭蛇灌輸給他的戰鬥方式，以及這兩年來逃亡的經驗;Bucky未必意識到這個，只是為自己無法一同出任務，盡可能提供有用的資訊。

Steve想起羅馬尼亞的那個房間，報紙貼住窗戶，周圍擺設可作為武器使用的器物，隨時準備好逃亡必要物品的背包，以及規劃過的逃離路線。這讓Steve難受的想要緊緊抱住Bucky，並不只是先前受到Bucky撩撥。

Bucky沒想到自己提供專業的特工資訊，會讓Steve為他難過，只是調笑他的猴急。Steve把他摟得更緊：「如果不明確拒絕，我就不會停。」Bucky仰頭獻上吻作為回應。

即便臀間這兩日頻繁接納Steve深入，這時還有些酸疼，但在Steve懷裡，吻著他的唇，腰便發軟地期待Steve重重壓在自己身上，享受身心只有彼此的時刻。

Steve這次顯得特別冷靜有耐心，Bucky甚至懷疑他有點惡作劇的壞心。臀下墊住枕頭抬高，下體一覽無遺的展露在Steve眼前，手指深入後方甬道，指腹朝內壁輕輕按壓，尋找能刺激起反應的那點。依然柔軟的器物被Steve另一手完整包覆搓柔，這姿態讓Bucky羞恥地臉上發熱，手背蓋在眼上，彷彿這樣就看不到這令他害臊的模樣。

身體愈來愈熱，血液受到Steve的引導，匯集在下腹引起反應。

「嗯⋯Steve⋯」被Steve含住勃發之處，Bucky全身、就連聲音都在顫抖。在濕熱溫暖的口中，吸吮的力道與舌頭滑過的按壓，讓Bucky腦袋發熱，覺得自己會融化在Steve的嘴裡。 在後方的動靜未曾停下，兩根手指緩緩地反覆轉動，當擦過那個敏感點時，Bucky會忍不住抽了下身軀，像是他主動往Steve嘴裡撞。

「Steve⋯不⋯」即將高潮的感受讓Bucky頭皮發麻，伸手推在Steve額上，想到自己會射在Steve口中，就讓Bucky羞恥得想逃開。「不、Steve、我、啊啊！」

腰肢顫抖，雙腿採在床上抬起腰Steve依然含住他，將Bucky射出的都吞嚥入口，口腔吸吮的壓迫感受，讓Bucky不住顫抖。

Steve終於放過他前、後兩方，摟住Bucky的腰將她抱起，貼合的唇間有股腥味；這因Steve而生的體液氣味，對Bucky來說也有點陌生，讓腦袋有些發暈。Bucky張腿坐在Steve大腿上，相擁貼合的小腹間，是Steve熾熱的慾望。

Bucky扭腰磨蹭，而後以手調整角度，將那物體坐入體內。剛剛雖經過擴張，但過於頻繁的活塞運動，比兩根手指大得多的物體插入時，酸疼自那裡蔓延到全身，Bucky周身不住發顫，腸道收縮的更是厲害。

沿著Bucky仰起頭喘息的脖子線條舔吻，不僅他發抖的身軀看來不太對勁，左肩那裡快速轉動的機械音，也傳達此時的慌亂無措;但Bucky體內的收縮壓迫卻是種享受,Steve盡量不做太多刺激Bucky的動作，感受他體內有如按摩般跳動的溫熱肉壁。

一切都穩定後，Steve仰望眼中凝著水的Bucky，輕聲問：「還好嗎？」

「嗯⋯你⋯在生氣？」

替Bucky將落在頰邊的髮勾到耳後，在這景況下，Steve一時間還真不清楚Bucky為什麼會問這個，但有件事Steve可以肯定。

「我只是⋯錯過太多時間擁抱你。」

Bucky微笑，緩緩晃動腰臀，幅度漸漸加大，自他口中流洩的呻吟也更加激烈。

Steve看Bucky在身上躍動,原有些許不適，也在摩擦攀升的溫度中，顯露情慾迷茫神色。配合他的晃動往上頂，突然深入的幅度讓Bucky一下腰軟，攤在Steve身上，交由Steve抱著他抽動。

小幅度的快速抽插，哭泣般的呻吟迴盪在Steve耳邊，以唇親吻Bucky臉頰作為安撫，動作卻是愈來愈強烈。

「嗯啊啊！Stevev、Steve⋯」身體、精神難以承受Steve強烈的衝擊，失去控制手腳的力氣，連意識將消逝時，彷彿不呼喚Steve的名字，就會在這狂潮中迷失。兩腿掛在Steve腰上隨之晃動，指尖在他背上留下印記；只感受Steve的聲音、喘息、氣味、溫度，是心情最平靜的時刻。


	5. 5

5.

　　「早安。」Wanda在房門外，向疑惑的Bucky說明：「7:30早餐，8:00到32樓的治療室。隊長交代的任務。」

　　Bucky還記得在清晨時，Steve說有任務先得離開，沒想到還安排別人照顧他。Bucky不認為自己脆弱得非得有人在旁邊看著，但念頭一轉，這是認識Steve新朋友的機會；不僅是他的朋友，還是要跟Steve一同出任務的隊友，總要了解他們是怎樣的人。為Steve操心，似乎是刻在基因裡的程序。

　　「真是個囉嗦的任務，不是嗎？」甚至只是私人的請託，Bucky不免揶揄。

　　Wanda聳肩微笑：「沒有執行好才是最囉嗦的時候，所以，請配合我的任務。」

　　Bucky並不想強調自己一個人就能進行該做的事，與Wanda一同前往起居室，她站在Bucky左側，注意他的步伐。

　　Bucky看得出這女孩接受過特工的訓練，但還很生澀，眼神清楚傳達腦袋裡擔心的事。Bucky突生感慨，過了這麼久，仍是有年輕的孩子踏上戰場。

　　坐在擺著沙拉、麵包的餐桌上，Wanda問：「需要捲餅嗎？」然而手中泛起紅光，騰空的餅皮、生菜、火腿捲在一起，落在Bucky的餐盤上。

　　「我正要說我能自己處理。」

　　「很樂意為你效勞。以及…」Wanda持續舞動手指，讓沙拉落入自己的餐盤。「隨時練習控制力道。」即便能隔空移動物體，但用在生物身上，Wanda總害怕沒拿捏輕重，於是出任務時，束縛住敵人後，交由其他人打昏對手。

　　看著Wanda手上的紅光，Bucky脫口說：「謝謝。」

　　「小事一樁。」

　　Bucky發現沒表達清楚道謝的意思，說明：「我指機場的時候，妳幫我甩開黑豹。」

　　「喔，也是小事一樁。」

　　Bucky好奇以Wanda的能力，政府監獄怎麼能關押住她？不想對一個孩子問這麼殘忍的事，兩人平靜地結束早餐，來到治療室。

　　孰悉治療流程的Bucky在治療台躺下，醫療人員上前替他接上點滴，還拿了一杯東西給Wanda。

　　「這是妳的。」

　　「喔、謝謝。」Wanda勉強微笑道謝，看著那杯草綠色物體深感噁心。

　　「妳怎麼了？」Bucky問。猜想Wanda沒出任務，不是因為特別被留下來看管自己，而是沒辦法跟上Steve等人。

　　「頭痛。」Wanda一口喝下，趕緊到一旁大口喝水。嫌惡地說：「這裡的醫生說監獄裡他們給我戴的東西，刺激我腦袋某個部分，會疼兩、三天吧。」

　　Bucky腦中很快閃過面對Wanda這種能力的人，該如何抑制她的行動，唯有讓她失去意識，而令人失去自主意識的方式有很多。被九頭蛇灌輸成為下意識反射出的戰鬥本能，讓Bucky感到厭惡。

　　Bucky難過地說：「那一定很可怕。」

　　Wanda含著一口水，似笑非笑地看向Bucky；彷彿聽見Bucky關心的話語，是一件很奇妙的事。

　　「說實話，我不記得那之後的事。」Wanda在治療台旁坐下，說：「我相信隊長會來。」

　　兩人相視微笑，Wanda看著Bucky連接肩膀的金屬，伸手輕輕碰了一下。

　　「痛嗎？」

　　「不。」

　　她的手指劃過斑駁不完整的紅星，說：「我曾有個兄弟…在我們小時候，蘇科維亞遭受攻擊，我們跟一顆未爆彈困在瓦礫堆裡。他總是說，救我們的人有隻金屬手臂，拿走那顆未爆彈。」

　　觸及Wanda的眼光，Bucky自嘲地說：「我…的任務從來沒有救援…金屬手臂，在你們這個時代也不稀奇。」

　　「我昏了過去，但他提起這件事，總是特別興奮，男孩子就是喜歡這些，機械、武器。」Wanda收起懷念的微笑，接著說：「那人只拿走未爆彈，真正把我們從瓦礫堆挖出來的是九頭蛇的組織。」

　　九頭蛇的名稱讓Bucky對Wanda警戒，他害怕Wanda與九頭蛇有延續至今的秘密淵源。Wanda沒察覺Bucky的戒備，繼續說：「蘇科維亞的人們，就算不清楚九頭蛇這個組織，但確實受到他們的幫助。他們操弄對立、滲透統治階層、洗腦教育人民；人們…我們是真心認為能幫上自己的國家，向侵犯我們的人復仇，自願成為九頭蛇的實驗品。」

　　蘇科維亞，成為九頭蛇的據點，成為他們的試驗場。並不是沒有人察覺蘇科維亞政府措施會將國家拖向滅亡，蘇科維亞特種部隊『天蠍迴聲』，以肅清反叛者消滅那些聲音，讓九頭蛇的觸角緊緊拖住蘇科維亞。

　　Bucky明白她是怎麼獲得神奇力量，就算不清楚如何運作到她身上，那過程一定不好受。

　　「妳有很堅強的心智。」Bucky依然戒備地注意Wanda任何動作。

　　「是的，復仇。」Wanda無奈地笑：「但現在更明白，想要去保護得更堅強，因為隨時得面對從手邊失去的。」

　　Wanda看著Bucky的臉、清澄的大眼。

　　「這兩年多來，你大概是復仇者成員以外，我看過最多次的臉。我很高興隊長能找到你。」

　　「妳…對妳們國家的處境，理解得很快。」

　　女孩沒有過多心思，以為Bucky不過是迴避接下有關Steve的話題，對二戰時代的老人家來說，還是過於直接嗎？她笑著回應：「我有個學識淵博的朋友，任何資料不用一秒，就能蒐集各種論文、數據、新聞，甚至包含一點機密檔案。真相令人沮喪，就算沒有那個事件，蘇科維亞也會以其他方式，在仇恨中消滅，還不明所以地頌揚九頭蛇。」

　　見到Wanda懊悔的神情，Bucky放鬆了，她是Steve信任的人，而她也不會背叛Steve的信任。

　　不再戒備後，Bucky漸漸感到些許不安。蘇科維亞、反對派領袖、暗殺、殲滅、農場等字串，他們的行動造成他國攻擊蘇科維亞，在收拾國內反對者讓親九頭蛇的政權上任。

　　建構『農場』；比起抓人來實驗，不如讓他們自願成為實驗品。

　　Bucky反胃得想吐，引起醫療人員關心，確定Bucky身體沒有任何問題後，在點滴管裡加入鎮定劑，強迫他休息。

　　「你還好嗎？我跟你說太多話了？」Wanda關心的問。

　　Bucky眨眼看向Wanda，藥效發揮得很快，使他的大眼有些呆滯。眼前的女孩為了自己的國家，自願成為實驗品，並成功獲得力量，這是多麼孰悉的故事。七十年過去，這個世界更加殘酷，而他是九頭蛇殘害世界的一把刀。

　　「妳依然想復仇嗎？」

　　「仇恨讓我犯錯，錯誤的連鎖更令我失去重要的人。現在希望能做正確的事，雖然我現在還做得不夠好。」Wanda看著Bucky，淺淺微笑：「好好休息，11點回房，14點吃午餐，然後適度散步活動。真的很囉唆呢，是吧。」

　　Bucky因藥效閉上眼，Steve與Wanda的關懷，在胸口湧起一股酸澀的暖流，沖去腦海中殘酷的字眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在每篇都要有一點肉，跟盡量每天更新之間，選擇了後者。  
> 畢竟給自己機會放鬆，就會一直偷懶了...


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
　　下午Bucky與Wanda兩人在大樓理的訓練室活動筋骨，Wanda每每在Bucky不穩時用絢爛紅光扶助。但在訓練時，她盡量不使用特殊能力，希望自己能變得更加強壯。Bucky跑步、重訓並不成問題，只是還不習慣空蕩蕩的左手；對打訓練時，就算Bucky有留手，左側簡直是全開的破綻，讓Wanda頻頻得手。

　　晚飯過後查看新聞，用來關心自身在社會中的處境；除了Steve Rogers失蹤外，沒有任何關於海底監獄遭劫的消息，就連聯合國爆炸案，僅簡單帶過逮捕主嫌，冬兵的名稱在各種主流媒體消失。

　　沒有任何消息，也是傳遞一種訊息。

　　身為復仇者聯盟領袖的美國隊長反對蘇科維亞協議，在逆境中追尋真相，遠到西伯利亞逮捕聯合國事件的主謀，而後潛入海底監獄拯救遭受不合理待遇的夥伴；這些事件若被大眾知悉，恐怕會讓更多人懷疑協議的價值。

　　將Zemo交給聯合國的是瓦甘達國王，而他也向聯合國說明，是追隨Rogers隊長才找出真兇。聯合國就算想隱瞞事實，引導輿論撻伐美國隊長的行徑，只要瓦甘達國王對外發話，加以美國隊長素來的正直形象，愈多汙衊反而顯得Steve Rogers走的才是正確的那條路。

　　主流媒體對美國隊長失蹤這件事採取冷處理，表示他們依然是堅守協議的立場，在協議於國際、輿論間更加穩固前，暫時不會大規模譴責與關押不支持法案的超能者。

　　新聞重播復仇者行動所造成的損害，但不包含萊比錫機場的畫面，那是被協議授予權力行動所造成的「合理損害」。

　　拉各斯的畫面依然讓Wanda不忍，但經歷這段日子，已不如先前那般內疚痛苦；她知道自己並非變得冷漠或是習慣那些畫面，而是她看透這些畫面想要傳遞的東西。

　　「其實，妳做了很偉大的事，拯救許多人。」

　　Wanda聽著Bucky平靜地評論：「他們不過擷取部分，強化對自己有利的訊息。」

　　女孩微笑：「還有恐懼，一般人對我們的恐懼。」

　　「我多慮了，妳很堅強。」

　　「我有個好榜樣能學習。」

　　Wanda眼光閃爍看向時間，這時已經是晚上11點。Bucky很快反應：「他們比預計的時間晚回來？」

　　「這份工作本來就不可能準時下班。」Wanda縮起肩膀：「只是，難免有點不安。」

　　Bucky沒有過問Steve的任務內容；Steve會回來，如果沒有，他會去找他，如此而已。

　　「他有規定睡覺時間嗎？我指，對妳的。」

　　「在生活上我可不想被嘮叨，但確實到了該是休息的時間。」

　　就算Steve還交代避免讓Bucky一人獨處，這個時間，相信他也不會非要要一個十七歲女孩堅持執行。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　回房後，Bucky翻開筆記本，寫下有關蘇科維亞的那些事。桌上有四、五本筆記本，有些用來記錄腦中閃回的任務，有些用來記錄布魯克林與參軍的回憶，有些是思緒慌亂時，毫無邏輯的塗鴉。

　　將腦中想起的片段寫下，Bucky呆愣地看著桌上的筆記許久，他甚麼都沒想，不過是胸口堵得發慌。與Steve重逢幾日，這是第一次與他分開這麼久，第一次在夜裡沒有他陪伴。

　　他翻開紀錄回憶的那個本子，在他寫下哪家熱狗很好吃，這樣隨意的片段旁，有個先前不存在的圖畫。Steve的記憶力很好，在紙上重現那個熱狗攤。

　　沒有多寫其他話語，只是重現Bucky記憶中的景象。

　　目前只有這一幅圖畫，Bucky手指輕撫鉛筆勾勒出的畫面，不知道Steve是什麼時候畫的，更沒去想Steve擅自翻閱他的筆記。看著那圖案，熱狗攤飄出的香味、附近的喧鬧，以及兩人談笑的景色愈來愈清晰。

　　門被輕輕打開，Steve些許訝異地說：「你看到了。」

　　「我想，這是我的筆記本。」Bucky回頭，一身黑色特戰裝的Steve，讓他多打量了幾眼。

　　「我還沒畫完。」Steve站在Bucky身後，彎身指向筆記本。「你還寫了旁邊的戲院，還有那時上映的電影。」

　　黑色身軀自身後壟罩，Steve的溫度以及些微塵土濕氣，讓Bucky感到安心；往後靠在Steve的胸膛上，立即被他的雙手摟在懷裡。

　　「跟Wanda相處如何，她還好吧？」

　　「頭痛，使用能力與訓練積極度都很好。」Bucky沒好氣地說：「我可不知道你需要我看照她。」

　　「但我知道你會。」Steve親吻他的臉頰，伸手翻開Bucky用來記錄任務的筆記本。他希望沒有任何新增的東西，Steve不希望沒在Bucky身邊時，讓他一人陷入黑暗；然而結果讓他心痛。

　　「Buck…」Steve把他摟得更緊。

　　「Steve，我…」

　　Steve捧起Bucky的臉吻上，不願Bucky口中，說出任何不該由他承擔的愧疚。由輕而深的啃咬，Steve將Bucky打橫抱起，將他在床上放下。並不是想用性愛作為紓解Bucky情緒的方式，只是碰觸Bucky的唇，就無法按奈蔓延全身的慾望。

　　他壓抑得夠久了，此時只想任性地擁抱摯愛的人，甚至急切得有些粗魯；部分或許是因為今日的任務不算成功。

　　他們回到西伯利亞雪山基地，尋找蘇聯執行冬兵計畫的資料，如能找到洗腦程序的運作方式，就能以此研究解除的方式。雪山基地裡與前幾日樣貌相差無幾，唯有與冬兵相關的資料。一樣不剩。

　　拿走的是Tony還是聯合國，更糟的可能是潛伏的九頭蛇，無論是誰，多一個人知道冬兵的洗腦程序，Bucky的處境就多一分危險。Steve急切地想把Bucky抱得更緊，深入他的體內讓彼此不再分離。

　　Bucky跪在床上，休閒棉褲與內褲被拉下，Steve沾滿乳液的手指深入、轉動擴張，另外一手推起上衣，揉捏胸前兩點充血通紅挺立。

　　「Steve…」並不擔心Steve的焦躁會傷害自己，Bucky更關心Steve的情緒。

　　Steve埋首在Bucky頸窩舔吻：「我就像個十六歲的青春期小鬼，一看到你就忍不住了。」

　　「呵呵。」吹拂頸肩的氣息、游移腰側的撫摸，以及回憶過去的人，讓Bucky心頭又暖又癢地輕笑。「我不記得…你那時候已經有青春期的特徵…」

　　「我藏得很好。」Steve握住自己熾熱的物體，抵在Bucky臀間。「不讓你發現每個晚上、早上想的都是你。」

　　Bucky彎身一手撐在床上，隨著Steve強硬緩慢地深入，慢慢放低上身、翹起臀部，好讓Steve能較為順利進入。臀部與大腿接觸到的，多是特戰服的布料，想著Steve還專著那身特戰服在自己身後，讓Bucky腳趾到背脊發麻，緊緊繳住盡根埋在體內的物體。

　　臉上的頭髮被Steve撥開，臉頰與唇邊落下他的吻，耳垂被輕輕捏在指間搓揉；Bucky盡力回頭把Steve看清楚，被這男人佔滿的充實感，令他嘴角牽起微笑。

　　這眼波流轉看在Steve眼底，讓人失控、瘋狂。儘管明日依然艱難，此時沉醉在彼此之間。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愈寫愈隨意而且有點對不起分類選擇的E......

7.

　　7:30，除了Steve與Bucky，其他人都在健身房跑了幾公里，身上滿是瓦甘達特有的草藥味。沒人為此對Steve提出意見，話題專注在日後計畫。

　　在討論的言詞中，Bucky得知他們計畫在瓦甘達附近找臨時據點，那是個白人較多的城市，要掩人耳目，得避免把自己放在顯眼的地方。他們答應協助追查振金流向，畢竟不是瓦甘達人民，更說不上是T'Challa的臣子，他願意提供資源已經是幫大忙，沒準備長久留在這裡。

　　來瓦甘達才沒幾天，Bucky對於離開這裡，卻感到不安；他們分工合作，而他不知道自己能為他們做什麼。沒讓自己的不安呈現，他聽著Steve說：「為了避免洩漏身分，Wanda、Scott，你們不能在人前使用能力，得增加格鬥訓練。」

　　「沒問題。」Wanda答的乾脆。

　　「嗯，好的。」Scott則顯得有點搞不清楚狀況，自他繼承蟻人裝備後，偶爾接到他那群狐朋狗友的請託，做些竊聽、竊盜之類的事。但多協助遭欺壓的弱勢群體，一如當初他為了領不到薪水的員工破解公司程式。稱不上惡事，Pym與Hope都默認他利用蟻人裝的行動；平時則研究皮姆粒子，研究穩定進入量子領域的方式。

　　他對犯罪以及其可能的結果有心理準備，但跟復仇者們成為地下反叛者的夥伴，還是需要點時間來接受現況。

　　然而與經歷戒備最高的海底監獄、進入高科技且神祕的瓦甘達王國、被要求加強體能訓練相比、跟美國隊長並肩作戰等，沒想到還有更令他詫異的事。

　　美國隊長陪著他失而復得的好友走向電梯，前往32樓的治療室，在電梯門關上前，Scott確認自己看到Steve伸手把落在Bucky頰邊的頭髮勾到耳後。

　　Bucky的頭髮今天綁成一束在腦後，僅有一隻手的Bucky當然不可能自己綁起來，想著Steve Rogers替Bucky梳理頭髮並綁好，Scott感到新世界的大門向他敞開。

　　「所以他們…」在衝擊過去認知的過程中，Scott打算尋求認同。

　　「你怎麼這麼在意？」Clint無所謂地說：「你是高中女生嗎？」

　　「是我小題大作嗎？也是，認識這麼久是該了解。」Scott咬下第二個三明治：「說起來我們也認識了…一個星期？好吧，我只是需要一點時間消化。」

　　Sam搖頭苦笑：「嘿，老兄，我也一樣意外。不過回想起他先前的堅持與哀傷，有些情感就在那裏，不過沒發現而已。」

　　無法在當時拯救Bucky的內疚，得知他日後遭受折磨的痛苦，那是他的朋友、家人，Steve兩年間不間斷的追尋Bucky的下落，並不難讓人理解。Steve一直都以大局為重，將自己的情緒隱藏得很好，即便Sam偶爾能看到Steve流露的哀傷，明白那是因愛憔悴，又怎麼會往情人之間的愛聯想。

　　「我倒是有點意外隊長戀愛的模樣。」女孩子的心思落在不一樣的地方。

　　「我也是。」Clint附和：「還以為他沒什麼經驗，會很侷促。」

　　「你們真該聽聽隊長之前搭訕的方式。」Wanda沒少聽Natasha揶揄Steve。「原來他不是辦不到，只是對象不對。」

　　Wanda注意到Scott的神色明顯還在消化這件事，微笑：「怎麼？難以接受？他對外有個被塑造的形象，但對我來說，他的選擇不令人意外。」

　　Scott看著身邊笑得甜美的女孩，眼底卻是『回答的不好我會把你丟到海溝裡讓海水壓力壓扁你這隻螻蟻』的冷冽。

　　「不、只是看到隊長簡直用全身細胞在保護一個人的模樣，讓我想起我的小天使。」不全是敷衍，他為了她的未來接下蟻人裝備，此時離Cassie遠了點，依然是為了讓世界更好而奮戰；就算獲得國際通緝犯的身分，也是必要代價。

Scott豁然開朗，原來一切的慌亂都來自不確定感，釐清自己身在此地的原因，就對此時身處前復仇者成員中，不再感到彆扭。至於Steve有甚麼不同想像的，Scott想了想，並不是很介意。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
　　Steve自治療室回來後，眾人針對瓦甘達地形，以及可疑的仲介人研究。Clint對走私人物有線索，由Scott進行資訊蒐集、分析，他的資訊能力讓眾人刮目相看。

　　Sam挖苦地說：「我還以為你只會放大縮小。」

　　「請修正你的說法。」幫上忙讓Scott說話更有底氣：「能縮小變大可是一門高深的學問。」

　　「設計機械義肢呢？」Steve問。過去在會議中，其他人插科打諢偶有所聞，Steve從來都是把重點拉回來的那個，而不是主動說出與會議無關的話題。

　　「沒設計過，不過機械原理差不多，剩下的事神經聯繫的問題；可以研究，這裡也很多專家。」

　　「他想回到戰場？」Clint問，如果Bucky想逃開這些事，Clint完全能理解。

　　「也有必要協助一般生活所用。」不代替Bucky回答Clint的問題，此時在Steve心裡，自身的希望強過傾聽Bucky的意願，他得忍耐。

　　在這個明亮、乾淨、空調適中的治療室裡，Bucky總會想起想起好幾個陰暗、潮濕、充滿腐臭氣味的實驗室。不抗拒讓自己想起那些，許多畫面就如幻燈片般閃過。他刻意壓抑思緒與情緒，避免不自覺握拳將插在手背的點滴針折斷。初次治療時就發生這種事，為了把斷在裡面的針頭拿出來，還費了一番功夫。

　　一般這類持續幾天的治療，本該將點滴針留在手上，免得每次都要插一次針；顧及Bucky僅有一隻手，避免生活不便，拔針後輪流以手背、手臂交互插針。針孔癒合的速度令照護人員訝異，引來為此好奇的人。

　　Bucky認得走入治療室的面孔，這間透明三面窗明几淨的治療室兩側，除了需要治療的病患面孔經常更換，主要負責的人員，Bucky多已記下他們的容貌。

　　那人自我介紹後，直說來意，希望能採檢Bucky的血液做研究。

　　「這裡有份同意書還有我們的計畫案，有任何疑問都能提出。」

　　『研究』在Bucky腦中從來不是好詞，他沒打算看那些紙本文件。

　　「不…我不認為…研究這些對任何人有好處…」

　　Steve作為Erskine博士唯一也是最後的成功實驗者，政府研究人員看待Steve的方式，就像想要把他當武器拆解，好研究出他能成功的原因，並複製更多超級士兵。Steve個人的高貴靈魂，為世界帶來好的轉變，但…不全是這樣…

　　「而且…我想你們並不需要。」Bucky問：「你們的殿下…不光只是那身裝備造就他的武力…」Bucky謹慎挑選詞句，並不想冒犯到協助他們的人。

　　那人微笑：「這是為了協助你，一定尊重你的決定，但還是請你先看過計劃書。有任何疑問，可隨時聯絡，研究室就在隔壁，就算我不在，我的助理也會處理。」

　　那人溫和有禮的致意後離開，治療室門打開時，Scott也正準備走進。點頭致意後，Scott來到治療床旁，想要裝作輕鬆自然，仍是顯得生硬：「嘿，一切都還好吧？」

　　Bucky還有心情揶揄：「今天的保母是你？」

　　「其實我被要求要增加體能，以及我的…導師？該這麼稱呼他嗎？會用特殊方式把我的裝備送過來，我得在牠們被撲滅前接應。」

　　「撲滅？」Bucky疑惑，就算T’Challa不能過於明目張膽協助他們，也不至於遭受撲滅的遭遇才是。

　　「是啊，並不是所有人、所有地方都能接受牠們出現。」

　　Scott想起前兩天與T’Challa會面時，蟻人裝不在身邊的他，憑靠控制器指使螞蟻在大家面前嶄露自己的能力。T’Challa身邊的女護衛冷淡地說：『殿下已經明白你的能力，在啟動大樓清潔之前，請你的朋友們離開。』

　　這令Scott深感痛心。唯有Steve說起這控制器如果Bucky能運用自如，對他生活會多點方便，讓Scott稍感安慰。

　　「為什麼？他們做了什麼？」

　　「什麼都沒有，牠們生而如此。」

　　Bucky真切詢問的眼神，Scott明白Bucky不知道所謂的「牠們」指的是螞蟻；看Bucky如此真誠關心，Scott都覺得解釋起來有點尷尬了。

　　「好吧、我的稱號叫蟻人，不單純只是縮得跟螞蟻一樣小，還能控制螞蟻行動。我的夥伴會透過螞蟻把裝備送過來。」

　　Bucky盯著Scott，對他說的話半信半疑。Scott拿起研究員留下的同意書與計畫書，說：「我很想證明給你看，但這裡不適合，有機會你會看到的。」

　　Bucky轉頭看向天花板：「真是個瘋狂的世界…」

　　「歡迎來到新世紀。」

　　Scott認真地翻看研究員留下的資料，今日留守，本來是打算在Bucky治療結束再過來，只是突然在通訊器裡接到Steve的通知，要他立刻到治療室查看狀況。

　　四人分開執行任務，但依然配戴通訊器，並保持暢通。Wanda關心地問：『你怎麼知道？』

　　『在Bucky金屬手臂裡，有發信器跟監聽器。』

　　Steve說得很平靜，其他人都有點難以冷靜。

　　『Steve，你需要談談嗎？認真的那種諮商。正好我們路上有點時間』Sam與Steve兩人前往與Fury會面的地點。

　　『這經過Bucky同意。』

　　『跟他同意與否無關，而是有這個想法…你嚇到我跟Wanda了，隊長。』Clint與Wanda喬裝父女，前往預定落腳的地點看房子。

　　『Scott。』Steve沒有理會他們的評論，向Scott確認他的行動。

　　『在治療室門前，接下來什麼狀況，隊長你就自己聽吧。』Scott感嘆，Steve Rogers真是時時刻刻都在刷新他對美國隊長的認識。

　　Steve擔心有人想要利用Bucky，Scott仔細翻看內容，其實只針對Bucky個人；包含他被安裝的機械臂的技術、對身體有什麼影響，反覆解凍是否有後遺症留在他身上。研究方式包含採血、全身掃描以及各種肢體反應、神經反應測驗。

　　同意書說明研究所採的檢體，只用在治療、減少改造對Bucky Bames人體的影響，不得用在他處；標準的人體實驗暨研究倫理規格，試驗總主持人是T’Challa，以國王的身分彰顯這份合約的嚴謹。

　　Bucky則不明白Scott怎麼會對那份資料這麼有興趣，當他在這裡無聊，不過他倒是有事情想問。

　　「Wanda也出任務？她還好嗎？」Bucky記得她昨天說頭痛會持續幾天。

　　「今天她與Clint的任務是去找房子，沒事的。」在把資料每個字看完之前，Scott並不想回應通訊器那端Steve的問題；意識到這邊的動靜都在隊長耳中，Scott認為自己得為Steve多關心Bucky。將心比心，Scott也會希望所有在Cassie身邊的人，能替自己多照顧她。

　　「你的聲音有點沙啞，感冒了？要不要請醫生來看看？」

　　「沒事…只是最近話說得有點多。」

　　Bucky知道原因，是在幾乎窒息的懷抱裡，張口喘氣讓喉間乾燥，難以壓抑的呻吟令聲帶震得發疼。他不討厭這些過程，也不介意Steve在他身上留下的痕跡、過於激烈造成的結果。甚至可說有點喜歡，喜歡自己成為Steve一部分所帶來的踏實感；因為Steve是他活下來的唯一原因，沒而Steve也需要他，還有甚麼比這更美好？


	9. Chapter 9

9.

　　「簡單的說，比如現在肺炎有一套治療流程，那些藥物經過動物、人體實驗，才成為可使用的藥品；依然會有人持續研究更好、更有效的治療方式。而現在你的狀況，全世界只有你一人，只能由你身上採檢試驗，找到對你最好的治療方式。」

　　「還有什麼比我腦袋裡的控制程式還遭嗎？」

　　「這個嘛…」計劃書後面有現在Bucky血液、尿液基礎檢驗項目的數值，超標的項目不少，但Scott可不清楚這些代表什麼；這兩年來他一個人生活到現在沒出大問題，先前展現的戰鬥能力也不差。

　　「這就不是我的專業了。」Scott往隔壁的實驗室看了一眼，本想詢問是否要找那位醫師來詢問，念頭一轉，這事還是等Steve在場免得橫生枝節。

　　Bucky對此沒有更深一步追問，他此時對另一件事更有疑問。

　　「有必要簽這份同意書嗎？」

　　「看你的意願，如果不願意，他們只會針對這次狀況治療。」

　　「不…我的意思是，他們想做這件是，需要讓我簽這份同意書嗎？」

　　「當然，因為這些檢驗、研究，很有可能會這及一些你個人隱私的部分，你的血液、甚至一根毛髮，都是屬於你自己的東西。除去醫療維持生命的必要，任何人無視你的意願採集做研究，都是侵害你的權利。」

　　與Bucky對望五秒後，Scott意識到他在跟一個二戰老兵談人權，這讓他詞窮得發窘，幸好Bucky再度提問。

　　「這東西…有實質效力嗎？」

　　「你指對方不依照上面的禁止事項行事吧？」Scott調整坐姿，他沒想過會在這裡談論這麼嚴肅的話題，他沒有專業的說法，只是說明自己的想法。

　　「這個單看研究者的目的，如果是為了發表成果，違法的手段會讓成果被質疑，甚至不被承認。若是一開始就是打算進行檯面下的事，說實話，沒有。尤其資源充足、不須擔心稽查單位的機構，連這份同意書都不需要存在。其實跟蘇科維亞協議很像，打著人民生命權益的道德大旗，然而不簽協議，政府能對超能者做什麼呢？」

　　「復仇者們是有自以為的大愛，想為世界做些什麼才會惹出這麼多事。喔、這些是我的導師說的，不表示我的意見，我很崇拜各位無私的行動。」Scott向可能正在監聽的Steve解釋，繼續引用Pym對蘇科維亞協議的意見：「我可以隱姓埋名，或者依舊我行我素，想做什麼就做什麼，聯合國能怎麼辦？利用其他願意當聯合國走狗、這也是我導師的用詞，我個人對每個人的立場沒有意見。」

　　Scott的說話方式讓Bucky笑了起來；看Bucky輕鬆的模樣，Scott感到心理壓力輕鬆不少；可不想事後被Steve質問他怎麼談這種難懂的話題，讓Bucky心情低落之類的。

　　「難道他們能利用其他超能者剷除威脅，引發更大的混亂？其實一切都依靠人的信念，為什麼要研究這個、為什麼要獲得這些能力，只要出發點是對的，就不會走錯路。」

　　「不過…你為了幫助別人，讓自己犯罪坐牢。」Bucky在空閒時查詢Scott的資料，自然是為了關心Steve的成員是什麼樣的人。

　　「你說到重點，真高興你知道這件事。」Scott的臉發熱，說明：「因為我沒聰明到與錯誤的體制對抗後全身而退，我的導師說的。但我很清楚我是懷著好心做錯事，也付出代價。」

　　「顯然你沒有從中得到教訓或是變得更聰明。」Scott接手蟻人之後所做的活動，幾乎都在違法邊緣，更別說被這次被抓到海底監獄。

　　「哇，你這是在虧我、跟我開玩笑嗎？說真的，這有點受寵若驚。」Scott故作受傷的模樣，說：「那可是美國隊長，跟隨他不需要任何計算利益得失什麼的。」

　　咆嘯突擊隊時期，Bucky看多這種對Steve崇拜而跟隨的目光，Steve不曾讓信賴他的人失望；然而宣傳看板上的美國隊長，過度美化的形象總是隊員們捉弄Steve的話題。

　　在這邊談話時，Scott耳中的通訊器傳來Sam與Steve的任務確認，Steve說明在任務進行時，不會分心監聽Bucky，Scott這才放心繼續說。「你一定覺得我是盲目的追隨者，但不僅如此。」

　　「隊長為了做他認為對的事情，用了不合法的小手段，偽造文書之類的。這點博物館與教科書不會特別說明，不過願意多看資料，就能知道他很堅持，也很固執。政府不會宣傳這點，每個人都效法他這點，會讓管理變得困難。我對隊長的崇拜，是從這裡來的，不是樣板的美國隊長。」不過現在Scott不太懂該怎麼去理解Steve Rogers這個人。

　　照護人員進來拆除Bucky身上的點滴，Scott說：「我好像太多話打擾你休息。」

　　「十一點午睡、兩點午餐，我還有時間能休息。」

　　「如果你想要現在午餐，之後再休息，也是無傷大雅的選擇。」Scott拿起那份同意書與計畫案：「這個，拿回房間研究看看？」

　　Bucky愣了一下，點頭答應。

　　「不過別在睡前讀，太傷腦袋了。」Scott停住接下去想說的話：你現在最需要保護的就是腦袋。如果是面對他那群朋友，就會口無遮攔地說出口。

　　「學習各種知識，然後做不後悔的選擇。」Scott覺得這好像是他曾對Cassie說的話。

　　Bucky回以微笑：「你的口氣像個老爸。」

　　「我有個女兒，就算坐牢失去她的監護權，她依然愛我，而她是我的天使。」

　　在Bucky房門前，Scott考慮了兩秒，還是摟住Bucky輕拍他的背；出於友愛？父愛？或許都不是。Bucky Bames與Steve Rogers一樣，都是國家的英雄，不該遭遇命運如此殘酷的對待。

　　「好好休息，兩點我會來敲你的門。」

　　Bucky躺在床上，Scott的擁抱令他感到溫暖，Wanda、Scott都有一股堅韌的溫柔；他為Steve感到高興，擁有一群彼此信賴的好夥伴。

 

　　遲來的午餐、體能訓練，一切進行的模式與昨天類似。道過晚安後，Bucky研讀了一個小時，精神宣告放棄，躺到床上。　　

　　Scott說的沒錯，閱讀那份同意書與計畫書很傷腦筋，Bucky利用網路查詢裏頭的專有名詞，唯一的好處，是沒有時間回想過去。

　　今晚與Scott看新聞時，今天的專題式：『如果法案成效不彰，到底該怎麼管理才有效果？』

　　其中有人提到：『蘇科維亞協議，這是個早就有可能出現的東西，你們知道為什麼到這個時候才提出？因為最適合的模式，就是由神盾局管理。』

　　『這也未必。』Scott說：『Pym提起神盾局被摧毀，感概終於有人看清楚這個被腐化的組織。就是要撼動體制到這種程度，才不會反被錯誤的體制所害，最後還把所以檔案公開，這是讓我更加支持隊長的原因。』

　　每次聽Scott說出對Steve的讚揚，Bucky總感到胸口發暖，他想讓這些美好的話語佔滿胸懷，而這些，全都與Steve有關。

 

　　夜裡房門開啟的聲音，將他由淺眠中喚醒，這是個安全的地方，進來房間的只會是Steve，仍是無法放下警戒。

　　Steve先到臥房查看Bucky，藉由走道的燈光，對上那雙玻璃般清澈綠眼；明知Bucky稍微一點動靜就會驚醒，Steve為自己深夜歸來感到抱歉。他在床邊坐下，伸手撫摸Bucky的臉，發現左側臉頰不再有紗布，昨天拆線，今天只剩下淺淺的一道肉粉色痕跡。

　　彎身在那裏輕輕吻了一下，Steve問：「疼嗎？」

　　「已經好了。」吹拂在頰邊的氣息很輕，惹的Bucky發笑。

　　今天Sam很認真的問Steve要不要談談，當下沒理會，現在Steve認為可能有需要。這只是個小傷，還有專業的醫療人員評估，但在他不知道的時候拿下保護傷口的紗布，令他有點不滿。更別說還有研究人員『擅自』找Bucky。他理智上也明白，研究人員向Bucky本人詢問意見，才是尊重Bucky，不需要透過Steve同意或是由他代為決定。Steve很清楚，為此不滿是小題大作、過度反應；情緒就是難以平復。

　　親吻Bucky笑著的嘴角，Bucky將溫熱掌心貼上後頸，讓雙唇貼合，將舌探入Steve口中。輕咬住他的舌，以自己的挑弄他的舌尖，貼在後頸的手隨著身體敏感地顫動。

　　「嗯…」

　　Bucky的聲音與唇舌糾纏，讓血液往下腹部聚集；分開這個讓彼此都快窒息的吻，Bucky的掌心移到臉頰上，拇指撫過被唾液沾濕的下唇。Steve盯著身下人含笑的雙眼，目光移到他一樣被唾液沾濕並吸吮得發紅的唇，張口咬住Bucky的拇指，舔過他的指腹。

　　那麻癢得讓Bucky忍不住弓起身子，Steve抓住他的手腕，不讓Bucky把手移開。Bucky喘口氣，說：「你在生氣？」

　　「…我只是擔心你。」

　　「Steve…我記得你這樣的表情。」Bucky仰頭親吻Steve眉間，Steve順勢將他扶起，兩人在床上相對而坐。Bucky的唇落在頰邊、嘴角、頸間，輕柔地安撫Steve；Steve的支配慾—Sam這麼評論—想讓Bucky為他做更多。

　　褪下Bucky下身的衣物，令他跨坐在自己腿上，抓著Bucky的手腕貼在他自己的臀間；壓著他的手指貼在入口處。

　　Steve咬著他的耳朵，低語：「Buck，由你自己擴張。」

　　Steve的手覆蓋在Bucky的手上，察覺貼在入口處的中指緩緩壓入，僅有唾液充當潤滑顯然不夠，還進不到一半指節就退了出來。

　　「Steve…」

　　看著Bucky緋紅的臉，Steve摟著Bucky移動位置，好方便拿到乳液。Bucky以中指挖了一塊，將臉埋在Steve頸窩，不需要Steve強制引導，將手貼回臀間以指深入。

　　Steve兩手貼在Bucky胸側，以拇指挑弄乳頭，或是指腹搓揉、或是指甲搔刮，偶爾兩指又緊又輕地揉捏，讓Bucky的身子不住發顫。

　　Bucky試著伸入兩根手指，不規則的拉扯感讓他退縮；Steve的掌心貼在會陰處，探查Bucky還是只有一指擴張時，將自己的指加入。

　　「啊…」

　　Steve緩緩絞弄時，Bucky的手便停下動作；反而是親吻Steve的唇，傳達更加深入的渴望。當Steve的手指抽出時，Bucky的手才由他身後離開，凝視彼此的雙眼，Bucky握住Steve矗立在腿間物體，引導至臀間緩緩坐入體內。

　　Steve輕咬他仰起頭展現的頸部線條、領口露出的鎖骨，感受Bucky緩緩晃動腰臀的溫熱套弄。看著Bucky含水的雙眼，與喘息不斷的殷紅雙唇；不僅包容他的過度反應，甚至還有一點，享受他的強硬？Steve抓住Bucky腰往上頂，自喉間流洩的甜膩呻吟，便是答案。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

　　這天中午，Steve才與Sam、Wanda外出，下午兩點，Bucky睜開眼時，房門響起敲門聲。夜晚激烈的活動加上藥物的副作用，讓Bucky非常需要中午這段休息時間。打開房門，外頭沒人，並不想自己待在房裡，來到平時吃飯的交誼廳，Clint正穿上外套，指向掛在椅子上的衣服。

　　「穿上，今天帶你去外面吃午餐。」Clint刻意看著Bucky肩上殘存的金屬臂，說：「我想只要看好他，我可以自由安排時間吧，隊長。」

　　Bucky無奈笑著：「你們都有通訊器，由那裏聯絡，比往這裡喊來得快。」任務優先，從以前開始就是這樣，Steve可不會時時關注他的動靜。

　　拿起那件墨綠色外套，將右手套入，抬高將另一側甩在肩上，再以右手調整衣服位置；沒辦法拉上拉鍊，不過這件外套拉鍊外還有一層鐵扣，他壓上兩顆鐵扣避免滑落。

　　Clint在旁邊看，道：「不錯，你沒有那麼需要人照顧。」

　　「所以，你也沒必要非帶我出去不可。」Bucky一方面不想讓人為難，也想外出看看，因此對Clint的要求沒有任何疑問。

　　「那可不行，這會造成信任危機。」Clint朝Bucky拋出一頂帽子。「戴好，這些都是Wanda選的，記得向她道謝。」

　　這是一頂黑色布料，前方繡白星的棒球帽，以隱匿為目的來說，這帽子太顯眼，但他可不想向Clint挑剔；Bucky戴上帽子將帽緣壓低，將踏出這棟大樓，讓他有些緊張。

　　他不記得是怎麼來到瓦甘達，搭上T’challa的隱形戰機後，他就昏睡過去。由大樓望出去的國度，充滿原始風情，與這棟大樓的科技形成相當大的反差。這是瓦甘達的信仰之地，真的行政首都另有其地，建築與設備與世界各國的都會相差無幾。

　　搭乘電梯透過特殊識別證，兩人來到大樓地下數層，眼前是膠囊狀磁浮車軌道。

　　「要去哪？」

　　「瓦甘達是個封閉的國家，外人要進來不是那麼容易。」Clint在感應器前擺上那張識別證，輸入目的地後，電車門向上翻起。「我們約在邊境的一個小城市。」

　　「誰？」

　　「別緊張，你也認識。」

　　Bucky繃緊神經，那是獨自隱匿生活時，無時無刻提高警覺的情緒。這是Steve的朋友，Bucky這麼告訴自己；而且Steve正在看著他。左臂殘留的金屬肢裡，Steve透過手腕上的錶，就能開啟追蹤、定位的程式，這稍稍緩和Bucky的情緒。

　　當Steve詢問在他身上安裝追蹤器時，Bucky本希望以Steve身上也要裝一個，作為條件。只是害怕自己再度失控、淪為武器，定位反而對Steve造成威脅，因而沒把這個要求說出口。

　　不想再失去Steve。即便每日孤獨地在惡夢中醒來，質疑是否還值得在世上活下去，只要想到Steve、想到他依然為這個世界奮鬥、隨時面對危險，就得為了看好他而留在這個世界。

　　但Bucky並不敢查看Steve更多消息，看著他有許多志同道合的夥伴，為了共同的目標活耀、奮鬥，這讓Bucky更加不安、孤獨。

　　如此矛盾的思緒中，就算報亭有各種復仇者的新聞照片，Bucky還是保留由博物館二戰海報風格的宣傳照，這是他孰悉的畫面。由大洋那端過來的新人，總會說起這張海報出現在他們周遭，此時終於見到真人。

　　車廂裡只有高速移動的引擎聲，沒人試圖提起任何話題，Clint看向外頭一片黑暗的觀景窗，偶爾有隧道指示燈閃過；快速閃過的燈光讓Bucky有點頭暈，他低頭，把帽簷壓得更低，阻隔觀景窗外的明滅。

　　看著自己的手，早上出房間吃早餐前，Steve摟著他，替他將指甲修剪整齊。他們都是觀察入微的特工（除了Sam，他總強調自己是士兵，不是間諜），就連Wanda都發現他指頭上的些微改變，看著他的手指欲言又止，最後只是對著他微笑。

　　很溫暖、令人有些害羞的笑容。

　　「到了。」Clint剛說完，車廂就停下，在氣壓聲中翻開車門，外頭的設備與大樓地下差不多。搭上電梯來到一個法式古典建築大廳，櫃檯警衛看了他們一眼，並不特意審視，只是確認。

　　這些視線仍是令Bucky緊張，Clint輕聲說：「這裡是一間療養院的大廳，在那裏上班的研究人員名義上是這裡的員工。聽說過石油國家的富裕嗎？瓦甘達也不差，資源豐富回饋人民，不僅外觀華麗，裡面設備也相當舒適，可比五星級飯店。」

　　療養院大廳，有警衛駐守也不奇怪，大廳門外隔著一條馬路，對面是公園般的綠地與樹林，而身後的療養院，自大門左右延伸褐色圍牆，綠蔭冠在牆上綿延。可以想見進大廳後，還有一片庭院才會到療養院的建築。

　　沿著圍牆漫步，上一次在陽光底下悠閒散步，是什麼時候呢？Bucky調整帽子，讓臉可以接觸陽光與微風。

　　聽見人聲漸多時，Bucky又將帽子壓低，Clint指向對面的的一間咖啡廳，兩人在露天的座位坐下時，多了一個人加入他們，自然的像是本來就一同前來。Clint沒有特別反應，Bucky明白這就是今天要見的人。

　　原本紅色的長髮被剪短，只比Clint的長一點，遮住半張臉的墨鏡底下，Bucky仍能感受到她的視線。

　　未施脂粉的唇笑起來：「你看起來還不錯。」

　　Bucky不知該怎麼回應，這時服務生上前，Clint做主替他們點好飲料與點心；打發服務生離開，Clint指了指Bucky的左臂：「Nat，跟隊長打聲招呼。」

　　Natasha不解地看著Bucky，對於Clint的挖苦，Bucky沒有特別反應，老實說：「手臂上有能監聽的追蹤器，但他未必會時時查看。」

　　「相信我。」Clint說：「他現在一定恨不得馬上過來。」

　　「他信任你們。」

　　Natasha為他們阻擋黑豹的那幕，Bucky還記得很清楚；就算對法案的觀點不同，她們還是了解、並信賴Steve。

　　「Clint的意思是他放不下你。」Natasha笑著：「也不怪他這樣，這兩年除了復仇者的任務，他所有時間都在找你。」

　　在Natasha的注視下，Bucky覺得臉有些發熱，生硬地說：「在那之後你還好嗎？」

　　「你是指我肚子中槍、還是肩膀中槍、或是差點被掐死那次？」

　　「呃…」Bucky尷尬地回想她肚子中槍是怎麼回事，Natasha的手指輕輕滑過臉頰，散在臉頰的頭髮別到耳後。

　　「我已經發洩完不能穿比基尼的不滿，別多想，那不是你的責任。」

　　她的手在臉頰輕拍，轉身接過服務生送來的咖啡與三明治與炸薯條。Clint吃著炸薯條，問：「不打算留下來？」

　　「聚集在一起目標太明顯，有些事得要分工。」

　　新聞雖不曾報導他們逃出海底監獄，但追捕的力度並沒有因此減少，Hope與Pym以及Natasha，在各地放出混淆視聽的假情報。

　　Natasha接著說：「真的累了，可以考慮去顧小孩。」

　　Clint神色凝重：「她們還好吧？」

　　在海底監獄，Tony居然在監視底下說出他老婆、小孩的事情，監視器那端的人會把這當作Tony Stark式的嘲諷，還是真實的情報呢？

　　「從來沒有在任何正式文件有那些資料，他們無從追查。至於知道實情的人，我想還不至於會提供。」Natasha抿口咖啡，因為苦澀而皺眉，說：「我到附近看過，一切如常。」

　　這話才真的讓Clint稍微放鬆：「謝謝。」

　　「我需要離開讓你們說話嗎？」Bucky認為兩人是顧慮他，才用這種打啞謎般的方式對話。

　　「不必。」兩人異口同聲。

　　「你好好待著就是幫大忙了，Sweet heart。」Natasha在墨鏡底下向他眨眼，Bucky不知怎麼回應才好，低頭拿起Clint替他點的飲料；透明玻璃杯中裝著紫黑色的液體；聞起來是酸甜水果味，喝起來則是柳橙的味道。

　　Natasha將咖啡飲盡：「國王對你們相當保護，周遭都有眼線，我得在假身分被識破前離開。很高興看到你們都平安無事，Clint，抱歉那時候沒辦法幫你。」

　　聽到他們被送入海底監獄，看Rhodey癱在病床上，Natasha真不明白這件事從哪裡開始走岔；為了彌補過去犯下的錯，她在神盾局、在復仇者都是為了讓世界變得更好而戰，得到的回饋竟被視為罪刑重大、兇惡的犯罪者。

　　政治上的把戲無法打擊她，令Natasha難受的是夥伴的分離

　　「我知道妳在用自己的方式幫助我們。Nat，照顧好自己。」Clint指著自己耳朵上的通信器：「隊長要轉達給妳。」

　　Natasha笑著，看向Bucky左臂說：「我知道你不會停下腳步，別鬧太大動靜，當心被盯上。」

　　結束短暫的午後時光，在回程的車廂裡，Clint問：「剛剛那東西喝起來還可以吧？其實我不知道那是什麼，看到果汁類就點了。」

　　連接Clint從早到現在的態度，Bucky眨著眼，問：「我…曾做了什麼傷害你？」

　　「沒有，為什麼這麼問？」

　　「你看起來對我有所不滿。」

　　「嗯…」Clint想了想會造成Bucky有這種想法的原因，說：「那不是針對你，而是對隊長的過度保護，你可不是一個七歲的小女孩，只是想挖苦他的行為而已。對著你說確實不恰當，這點我道歉。」

　　認真說完，Clint擠眉弄眼：「但你縱容他這麼做，或許也有一點責任？」

　　Bucky回以苦笑，他把Clint這個表情記下了，不是真的不滿，而是朋友間說垃圾話的氣氛。

　　「我…」Clint清清喉嚨，道：「我被洗過腦，那種感覺很糟，清醒後的感覺更糟。就算全世界的人都告訴你：『那不是你的錯、那不是你的責任』，唯一無法原諒你的，就是你自己。」

　　「直到看到我的老婆、孩子，她告訴我還會有一個新的生命來到這個家，令我更加堅信，無論背負了什麼，都得活下去；為了讓他們有更加美好的世界，繼續奮戰。就算現在暫時分離無法相見，我相信能帶著更好的未來再與他們相會；而他們也相信我。我想這是愛的價值展現，信賴與尊重。」

　　Clint調整姿勢，看著Bucky說道：「不太懂你們九十幾歲老人家談戀愛怎麼會這麼黏膩。」

　　『談戀愛』這個詞讓Bucky發窘地低下頭，Clint接著說：「愛不是恣意妄為的藉口，他應該更信任你。」

　　Bucky胸口發暖地笑了起來。說半天，Clint認為Steve裝設追蹤與監聽器，是因為不信任被洗腦過的Bucky，因而對Steve的監控行為不滿。

　　Steve身邊，圍繞一群溫柔得令人暖得眼睛酸澀的夥伴。Bucky猜想，Clint更認為Bucky該爭取個體的尊重，拒絕Steve監控的手段。

　　「這不能全怪Steve。」Bucky得替Steve解釋誤會：「我的狀況有點…特殊？」

　　相識的時間太短，Steve對Bucky的狀況，可能只是簡單的說：『過去的冬兵受控於九頭蛇，Bucky是無辜的』之類。

　　說明腦中被深植的洗腦程序，只要啟動那幾個詞，任何人都能命令他；而那本紅色筆記下落不明。

　　「就算這樣，還是過頭了，你在這裡很安全。」車廂停下，他們已經抵達那棟大樓地下。

　　Bucky微笑，沒把心中的話說出口：他們不會永遠待在這裡。

　　回到暫居的樓層，Sam與Wanda正在交誼廳看新聞。

　　「這麼早就回來？」Clint明知故問。

　　「隊長說今天只是復健訓練，適度就夠了。」Wanda回覆。

　　Clint給Bucky一個受不了的眼神，控訴：這就是我說的信賴關係！

　　Bucky往交誼廳看一圈，沒見到Steve，Wanda給他答案：「隊長在房裡。」

　　「謝謝。」Bucky愣了一下，補充：「謝謝妳挑的衣服。」

　　「不會。跟我想的一樣，很適合你。」

　　房門裡，Steve在書桌前，拿著Bucky的筆記本，在上面畫出舊日布魯克林的街景，在Bucky開門進房時，放下筆朝他微笑。

　　明明清楚Steve對自己的行蹤瞭若指掌，甚至不是他主動要求離開這棟大樓，還是有種擅自外出被發現的緊張感。他知道Steve正壓抑上前抱緊他的衝動，似乎在避免落實Clint口中的『黏膩』；然而靜靜在書桌前微笑的Steve，散發更加強烈的壓迫感。

　　Bucky上前，跨坐在Steve腿上與他相擁，他想說：下次一起到陽光底下、微風中散步。說出口的詞語卻是：「對不起…留你一個人…」

 

　　房門外，身著蟻人裝的Scott出現在交誼廳，兩手撐著沙發喘氣。

　　「該死！」Sam驚愕地說：「你什麼時候在這裡？不是說今天跟這裡的科學家討論量子什麼鬼的！」

　　Clint反應很快：「你一直跟著？」

　　「這個嘛…」Scott打開面罩拿下頭盔，說：「不能說跟，我只是剛好在那件衣服裡。」

　　「剛好？」Wanda質疑他的用詞。

　　「是啊，剛好。」Scott解釋：「我本來是覺得追不上就算了，下來時剛好你們還在，剛好這件衣服外套有空間，所以…啊、先說明，隊長沒有要求這件事，是我的復健訓練，放大過後要縮小，要有適合的環境才能讓自己專注，不是控制器轉大轉小就行的。」

　　面對三人冷漠的眼神，Scott繼續說：「我只是在想，如果是Cassie，我也會有多餘的擔憂，這是一個沒去過的國家、要跟一個不知名的人見面之類。」

　　Clint受不了地說：「他是一個成年人，別又來一個傻爸爸。」

　　Wanda小聲地對Scott說：「我覺得…也許不只兩個。」  
　　  
　　Scott偷做表情，對她表示贊同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為他們都是溫柔又堅強的人


	11. Chapter 11

11.

　　一如往常的早晨，Bucky躺在治療床上，看著隔壁研究員的實驗室，床邊是專注看書的Sam。

　　「你可以不必在這裡。」

　　自Sam來到過了二十分鐘後，Bucky選擇主動開口。

　　「我知道。」Sam眼睛沒離開手上的書本，Bucky瞥了一眼書背上的名稱，是瓦甘達的歷史與神話。

　　接下來再次沉默的半小時間，Bucky想起久遠以前，布魯克林小教堂主日學的牧師。Steve自小體弱多病，他的母親放了一些藥品在牧師那裏，以備不時之需。

　　認識Steve不久，Bucky就明白這小子身體不好，個性卻頑強得很；此次把他從麻煩中帶出來，牧師都認為是Bucky把體弱的Steve帶入危險中。不需要Bucky解釋，Steve主動出頭認錯，只是牧師總認為是Steve替Bucky脫罪。

　　Bucky對此不以為意，他已經習慣擔下弟弟妹妹的錯，只要他們事後給他一個微笑與擁抱；Steve不會這樣做，但了解他擇善固執的堅持，Bucky就更覺得不能丟下這個傻小子。

　　牧師期望上帝眷顧這個生命充滿煎熬的善良孩子，希望不會有更多苦難艱辛加在他瘦弱的肩膀上；Sam讓他想起那個牧師，朝忙著遮掩打架痕跡的兩人，氣沖沖跑來的模樣。

　　Bucky笑了起來，引起Sam的注意，他沒有多問，垂眼看回書頁。

　　「你已經十分鐘沒翻頁。」

　　「這頁字比較多。」

　　「我看過這本書，由你之前翻閱的速度來看，沒有能讓你停留十分鐘的內容。」

　　「我特別喜歡這段故事，想多看幾遍。」

　　明知是藉口，Bucky自然不會追問是甚麼樣的故事，兩人之間再度回歸沉默。

　　Bucky將注意力回到隔壁的研究室，他們運來一個圓柱形器材，透明材質的外殼裡覆蓋一層如霜的白霧。他對自己被凍結時的設備外貌不怎麼有印象，記憶中隱約見過西伯利亞基地的冷凍艙；那時的記憶，還不如前幾天所見的深刻。

　　那圓柱器材白霜漸漸退去，裡面的人影愈來愈清晰。Bucky響起前兩天研究人員說起的研究，身體記憶的寒冷、疼痛蔓延，生命監測器發出警示音，醫護人員急忙過來替他注入鎮定劑。

　　醫護人員將Sam與Bucky之間不友善的氣氛都看在眼底，此時略帶責備地看向Sam。

　　「我什麼都沒做。」

　　Sam朝Bucky剛剛注視的方向看去，那個冷凍艙雖讓Sam訝異，但他不認為瓦甘達會做冰凍封存超級士兵的研究。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　確認Bucky平穩睡著後，醫護人員看向隔壁向他說明。瓦甘達這裡有個致死率很高的疾病，雖然有治療的藥物，但無法長期保存。而後發展在低溫下讓病毒停止活動，等解藥製作好在解凍治療的方式。

　　「這個病只會出現在長期近距離接觸振金原石以及加工者，長期吸入相關氣體、粉末引起，你們不需要擔心。」

　　瓦甘達得天獨厚的振金資源，對振金資源保護或是研究，不同的意見一直存在；因接觸振金而染病被視為神降下的災厄，一度禁止所有人接觸。投入研究的那一派不計一切方式拯救染病者，更對此病危言聳聽：近距離接觸的人才染病可能是錯的，生活在這塊隕石周遭的人民，空氣、水、土壤都被影響，醫療資源也得由持續研究才能有更佳解答。

　　針對此病症快速發展，藥物研發需要時間，發展出冷凍艙的技術，治癒率達100%，研究振金成為大多數的意見。他們深知自身擁有的技術、資源，會引起他人覬覦，石油國家是最好的參考指標，對外保守自身擁有的資源。

　　Sam前幾天去過西伯利亞雪山基地，陰暗、寒冷、殘有鐵鏽味宛如墓地，還殘有先前激戰的煙硝味。

　　他自認接受獵鷹裝的訓練比任何正規部隊精實，對體能的要求也更加嚴格，其中無法負荷訓練就退出的人不再少數，也存在意外導致身殘甚至失去生命的案例。即便有悲劇，這裡是軍隊、是訓練場；而雪山基地，是嚴冬湮滅人性的煉獄。

　　Sam看著因藥物沉睡的Bucky，在他的經驗中，有過這種遭遇的人，外表看起來再正常，在腦中、心裡已經有無法撫平的扭曲，以恐懼、憤怒、躁鬱、自我否定等負面情緒呈現。

　　在剛剛那一慕之前，Sam未曾看過Bucky有這些負面情緒，就算不會在他們面前呈現，Bucky這陣子就像隻溫馴的小貓，過於遷就Steve對他們兩人的關係並不健康。當然，Steve也要負一部份責任，也許是一半…不、也許更多一些…

　　如果Bucky沒這麼不是身上有這麼多麻煩的人就好；Sam明白這是無理取鬧的妄想，現在的狀況，不是他們任何一人能選擇。

　　Bucky剛剛看到冷凍艙的反應是恐懼，對過去，還是對未知的未來？就算在這裡，他仍然無法安心，他此時的平靜，是能輕易戳破的假象。Sam不確定Steve是否完全理解Bucky的狀況，唯一能肯定的，是Steve對Bucky有近乎盲目的自信。

　　對Sam來說，Bucky的危險性，不在他腦中的洗腦程序，也不是他的武力，而是他對Steve的重要性。

　　他還記得兩年前問Steve：『什麼讓你快樂？』

　　Steve茫然回應：『我不知道。』

　　而現在他知道，能讓Steve由衷感到幸福微笑的是什麼，有眼睛的人都看得出來。Sam嘆氣，低頭看向一直沒進度的書本。

　　直到Bucky幽幽轉醒，這次治療的點滴也將結束，看著醫護人員將管線拔除，Sam訝異他們對超級士兵用藥的精準度。

　　前往居住樓層的路上，Sam猶豫著是否要將冷凍艙的用途告訴Bucky，避免他對瓦甘達的醫療懷有戒心。但看他現在昏沉沉隨時又會睡著的模樣，還是將容易讓他情緒有波動的話題留到之後再說。

　　到了房門前，Bucky疲累地說：「你知道的，我可以照顧自己，不是非要有人看著。」

　　就算是本性容易顧慮他人，此時Sam察覺的是他拒絕與外界接觸。

　　「我無法相信你。」

　　「真巧，我也是。」Bucky愣了一下，他並不是要與Sam在口頭上逞快，自嘲地補充：「無法相信我自己。」


End file.
